Just a Friendly Game
by snowwhitechaos7
Summary: The trolls are just hanging out, having a good time. {weekend party } Meanwhile, Karkat may be having some newly discovered feelings towards his moirail... {could it be... red?} ** Included ships {some only briefly hinted at}: -GamKar, STRONG Catnip, PB & J, Erisol, Cuddlefish.


"Come on, Equius, it's your turn to spin the bottle!"

The grey, feline troll blinked affectionately towards her meowrail, and pushed it towards him.

"Right," he took the bottle and spun it, being careful not to hold too strong of a grip on it. He felt some sweat form on his forehead when the nose of the bottle landed pointing back at Nepeta.

She blushed and giggled, tugging at the sides of her blue hat.

"Stop being boring already and do it." Eridan spat from where he was sitting on the other side of the circle, Sollux smacked him upside the head.

"Like you're one to talk about being boring." Vriska mumbled, absentmindedly playing with a strand of her long hair.

As the two of them continued to argue and shout at each other, Nepeta boldly moved forward and kissed Equius gently. He was soon blushing as brightly as she was. A few of the other trolls whistled and Nepeta giggled again as she sat back, perfectly calm and content.

"Does this mean I get to go again?"

"You'll just get Equius again, for what, the fourth time?" Sollux leaned forward and took the bottle.

"Humph…" Nepeta crossed her arms and pouted.

The bottle spun and rattled and pointed to the shocked looking sea dweller seated at Sollux's side.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Sollux said, Kanaya and Vriska laughed.

Eridan made a face and shook his head, but Sollux got up and moved towards him.

"Okay, no, I'm so done with this game. Sol!" Eridan sputtered,

"You only live once, fish boy." He said, and leaned in and kissed Eridan until he was blushing brighter than Equius had been.

Gamzee snickered, taking a sip from the bottle he held in his hand and Equius was not sure whether he approved of what was happening or not.

"Cod, Sol. Get off of me!" Eridan pushed the other troll, and he just smirked as he moved back to his spot in the circle.

"You've had your fun, w-well now it's my turn." He spun the bottle and watched it closely until it stopped at Feferi.

"Well, didn't see that coming." Said Sollux.

"You're just jealous."

Eridan moved close to Feferi and kissed her right away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and the other trolls made gagging sounds.

"Will you two just get a fucking room?" Karkat said.

Gamzee chuckled again. As Feferi let go of Eridan's neck, he sat back, straightening his scarf.

This game had been going on for a long time.

Karkat couldn't quite remember how long, but he'd grown pretty tired of it. Whose genius idea was it to play such a stupid game? He glanced around the circle.

Oh, Vriska's, that's right…

He slumped down, leaning against the wall behind him.

_If this is how the evening is going to continue, I might as well just sleep._

He closed his eyes for a moment before a few turns had passed and Tavros had spun the bottle, the others had made whistling and hooting noises again and Karkat looked beside him as Gamzee sat up, setting his drink next to Karkat as he leaned in and kissed Tavros very drunkenly.

Something about it made Karkat feel very uncomfortable.

Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't really gotten anyone he would have chosen _(Sollux, for Christ's sake, ALWAYS SOLLUX.) _And then Kanaya or Nepeta a few times. But he wasn't really… feeling it.

The game had been getting old for a long time; he hoped that he wasn't the only one about to fall asleep from boredom.

Then he glanced over at Kanaya and Aradia, who were both looking like they were about to doze off, when Sollux sat up and opened his mouth for the hundredth time.

"This game sucks, let's play something else."

Most of the others agreed, and Karkat sat up a bit, pulling his arms out of the pocket in his hoodie.

"We could play truth or dare." Tavros spoke up, to which Eridan snorted

"No way, that's worse."

"I have an idea." Vriska sat up, holding an empty red cup in one hand. "All we need to do is tah spice things up a bit."

She licked her lips and looked towards Tavros, who stared at the floor, looking uncomfortable.

"What, then?"

Karkat asked, not really giving a damn what she had in mind as long as he didn't have to sit through another hour of spin the bottle.

"Seven minutes in heaven." She said, waggling her eyebrows at Tavros, who still refused to make eye contact with her.

"Ooh, this does indeed sound more interesting." Kanaya listened curiously.

Kicking the bottle aside, Vriska got to her feet. As the bottle rattled across the floor she made sure she had the other trolls' attention,

"So here's how we'll do it. Everyone stand up and stay in the circle, then we'll all connect hands and whoever's hand you grab is the one who's playing with you."

She added emphasis on the last part of the sentence, making sure that it sounded dirty.

As they all stood, Karkat figured he might as well, and stepped back into the circle.

"Alright, hands in!" Vriska commanded, seeming like she was already having fun with this game.

"Now close your eyes… Each pair gets seven minutes with their partner; you can do whatever you want."

She smiled slyly, and continued. "Each pair takes their turn in that closet," she motioned to one at the back of the room, "and to put more of a twist on things, why don't we do this in the dark?"

Everyone seemed intrigued by this idea, and Kanaya snuck out of the circle and turned out the lights, before moving back into place.

"I like the sound of that." Eridan spoke up.

"Ew…" Aradia interjected, earning a playful wink from Eridan.

"Make sure you don't let go of the hand you're holding as you untangle from everyone else." Vriska added, once everyone had linked together.

After a while of stumbling around, they had managed to separate, and Karkat heard the door on the other side of the room slam shut.

Some of the others were whispering, and trying to listen in as people came in and out of the closet.

Karkat was feeling unsure of this, for a few reasons. Firstly, because he hadn't played many games like this before, and secondly, the person who had grabbed his hand was Gamzee.


End file.
